La magia del Ramen
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Sesshoumaru suspira imperceptiblemente, por primera vez en su larga vida se debate si darle una oportunidad a un alimento humano, si fuesen otras las circunstancias lo habría apartado de su vista de un manotazo y hubiera asesinado al que osara a sugerir tal idiotez, pero no, tenía que ser precisamente Rin quien le ofreciera el alimento, la chiquilla a la que no puede decirle "no"


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

Regalito para Silver8fox

La magia del Ramen.

Todos en la aldea miraban a la muchachita corriendo de un lado a otro, a pesar de que ya estaban acostumbrados a su peculiar comportamiento muchos aldeanos aún no se explicaban como podía tener tanta energía. Y ahora la veía dirigirse a la cabaña que compartía con la anciana Kaede cargando al menos tres kilos de carne de cerdo y después salir nuevamente para buscar una docena de huevos ¿Qué se proponía ahora?

Después de media hora recorriendo el pueblo de lado a lado para encontrar todos los ingredientes parecía que sus esfuerzos rendían frutos, al fin los tenía todos, por lo menos eso parecía. Arremangándose las mangas de su fino y ensuciado kimono puso manos a la obra.

El día de ayer hubo un percance en la aldea, un monstruo gigantesco, horripilante y maloliente atacó el lugar tratando de atrapar a las jovencitas solteras, entre ellas Rin, cuando el monstruo alzó a la joven sobre su cabeza la señora Sango golpeó al monstruo en el estómago haciendo que la soltara, pero no contaron que ella estaba a mucha altura y si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Inuyasha que la atrapó antes de que se estampara contra el suelo, hoy no estaría contando la historia. Cuando el grupo de valientes acabó con la horrible criatura Rin se acercó al joven mitad bestia y le expresó su gratitud y le dijo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de devolverle el favor ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? "quiero ramen" simple y llanamente, después Kagome lo lanzó al suelo con un "¡siéntate!" y le dijo a Rin que no hiciera nada, que no era necesario.

Pero Rin lo tomó en serio y quería agradecerle a Inuyasha.

Kagome no tuvo otra que darle la receta a pesar de que ella sabía que Inuyasha se refería a los ramen instantáneos y no los caseros, dejó a la chica prepararlo, después de todo ya sabía la gran determinación que la caracterizaba.

Y allí estaba ella, tratando de cocinar, no es que fuese mala en la cocina, pero tampoco se destacaba en esa área y tampoco era su actividad favorita, así que se las apañaba como podía. Puso la cazuela llena de agua al fuego mientras cortaba las verduras e iba echándolas a medida que las tenía lista. Estaba tan concentrada en su misión que no sintió que abrían la cortina que hacía de puerta.

Sesshoumaru miraba con curiosidad a su protegida, había ido a la aldea y para su sorpresa Rin no lo fue a recibir a la entrada de esta. Por lo general se ven allí, si él está de ánimo dan un paseo por el bosque, muy rara vez Sesshoumaru entraba en la aldea, pero hoy al ver que la joven no se presentó al lugar no le quedó otra que buscarla y allí estaba ella a espaldas de él moviéndose con gracia de un lado a otro cocinando, nunca se imaginó encontrarla en una actividad tan… casera.

—Rin…— la llamó. La joven dio un brinco del susto, al mirarlo su rostro se iluminó como siempre y limpiándose las manos con un paño se acercó al youkai para saludarlo.

—¡Señor Sesshoumaru, no recordaba que hoy venía, discúlpeme!— exclamó jovial. Sesshoumaru sólo asintió con la cabeza restándole importancia, se quedó parado de medio lado en el umbral de la puerta esperando que ella captara la indirecta y lo siguiera— Lo siento, señor Sesshoumaru, hoy no podré ir con usted si quiere puede acompañarme, se lo agradecería muchísimo de hecho.

¿Está de broma? ¿El gran Sesshoumaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste, quedarse en una casucha humana? ¿Quién se cree ella como para disponer así de él? El youkai la miró con una ceja alzada y la muchacha lo miró esperando una respuesta.

Silencio incómodo.

—… ¿Tiene algo importante que hacer?— preguntó ella después de un minuto de guerras de miradas. Sesshoumaru bufó desviando la vista, por primera vez en su existencia alguien le ganaba— ¡Vamos! No se va a contagiar nada extraño ni perderá su poder u honor por sentarse un par de horas en una casa de humanos ¡no sea tan orgulloso!

¿Desde cuando ella se tomaba tantas atribuciones con él? La confianza da asco.

Derrotado Sesshoumaru avanzaba hasta sentarse a un lado de la mesa donde Rin tiene los ingredientes. Rin vuelve a su labor ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no todos los días se gana una batalla de voluntades al mismísimo señor de las tierras del Oeste.

El inugami observaba como Rin iba de un lado a otro cocinando mientras le relataba cosas sin importancia y que el apenas ponía atención, le importaba un carajo si Inuyasha derrotó un oni del tamaño de una casa o que Kagome está esperando un hijo o que Sango le enseñaba a usar el hiraikotsu a sus hijas, sandeces.

—¿Qué preparas?— la interrumpió en su monólogo. Rin lo miró parpadeando como si le sorprendiera que él preguntara algo así ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que él tenga curiosidad?

—Ramen.

—¿Ramen?— repitió extrañado, nunca había escuchado de un platillo llamado ramen, bueno, no es que sepa mucho sobre comida humana tampoco.

—Es un tipo de sopa, es muy rica, es la favorita del señor Inuyasha— explicó entusiasta de que Sesshoumaru participara en su conversación, la revolvió y la probó, parece que ya está a punto— ¿Le gustaría probar?

—No ingiero comida humana— dijo como si ella no lo supiera. Le recordó el día en que la conoció. Rin sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero le aseguro que como este platillo no ha probado nunca ¡déle una oportunidad!— exclamó acercando un posillo a la cazuela y vertiendo un poco para después acércaselo al youkai.

Sesshoumaru miró el recipiente con recelo, eso sí que no ¿Cómo se le ocurre que él comerá esa cosa?

—Le aseguro que no muerde— rió la joven al verlo tan desconfiado— Además así me ayuda a saber si está bien hecha o no.

Sesshoumaru suspira imperceptiblemente, por primera vez en su larga vida se debate si darle una oportunidad a un alimento humano, si fuesen otras las circunstancias lo habría apartado de su vista de un manotazo y hubiera asesinado al que osara a sugerir tal idiotez, pero no, tenía que ser precisamente Rin quien le ofreciera el alimento, la chiquilla a la que no puede decirle "no"

—¡Por favor!— rogó ella acercando la cara a la de su protector para aseverar la expresión de cachorrito perdido bajo la lluvia.

¡¿Por qué mierda tiene que poner exactamente "esa" cara?! Maldita sea, si no fuera por que es tan inexpresivo y bueno para esconder sus emociones se hubiera sonrojado como un tomate. Nuevamente derrotado miró el contenido del recipiente y tomando los palillos a un lado, sacó lo que parece algún tipo de alga, se lo acercó a la nariz y lo olfateó con detenimiento, no tenía mal olor, parecía comestible por lo menos. Se lo llevó a la boca.

Rin lo miraba encantada, era como un sueño ver a su señor comiendo algo preparado por ella ¡que feliz se sentía! No es que alguna vez se lo haya planteado realmente, pero era tan inesperado que se le hacía fantástico. Se permitió soñar un poco más y se vio a sí misma preparándole diversos platillos y a Sesshoumaru comiendo con ansias y alabándola por su buena mano ¡sería tan hermoso! Y fue aún más allá, se imaginó estando en la cocina preparando todo un banquete y pequeños cachorritos hanyou corriendo de allá para acá jugando y de pronto Sesshoumaru entrando al lugar y la abraza por la cintura y para darle pequeños besitos en el cuello y preguntarle qué está cocinando y ella le responde "ramen", él se alegra y le dice que lo espera con ansias para después saludar a sus hijos ¡Kya! ¡Sería tan espectacular! ¡Divino!

Sesshoumaru entrecierra lo ojos ¿En qué estupidez estará pensando? Esa cara de boba enamorada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada brillante la delatan ¿Qué se estará imaginando?

—Rin— la sacó de su ensoñación. Ella se sonroja aún más esperando no haber sido muy obvia.

—D-dígame, señor Sesshoumaru.

—Está amarga— comentó aún saboreando lo que tiene en la boca.

—¿Eh?— ¿No debería estar salado? Algo extrañada se lleva un poco a la boca ¡oh, no! Se le olvidó echarle sal ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada? Apenada con el youkai se disculpa y comienza a preparar todo de nuevo, después de unos tres cuartos de hora sirve otro plato y se lo pone frente a Sesshoumaru.

Él vuelve a tomar los palillos y saca un poco de carne esta vez, pero al hacerlo también saca un largo cabello negro que goteaba sopa. Miró a Rin como si esperara una explicación.

¡Trágame tierra! Exclamó la mente de Rin, más roja que un hierro incandescente vuelve a tomar el plato para preparar nuevamente la sopa ¿Cómo puede tener tanta mala pata? ¡que asco! No podía ser peor.

Mientras preparaba otra vez la sopa—Ahora con el pelo amarrado y con una pañoleta— pensó que era curioso que Sesshoumaru fuera quisquilloso con un pelo en la comido siendo que él está acostumbrado a cosas mucho más horrorosas como cadáveres en descomposición o pelear contra criaturas que pareciera que jamás han tomado un baño en sus vidas… realmente es curioso.

Al poner el tercer plato sobre la mesa Rin le sonríe como diciendo "ahora sí que sí" pero Sesshoumaru la mira como diciendo "no, otra vez no" sólo con olfatear se da cuenta que algo está mal, algo en descomposición o algo así. Rin nota el movimiento de la nariz del youkai para entender que algo está mal, toma el recipiente y lo olfatea de cerca ¡¿Es que hoy todo le tiene que salir mal?! ¡justo cuando convence a Sesshoumaru de comer algo preparado por ella tiene que ocurrirle todas las desgracias! Entre los ingredientes revisa lo que está mal y se da cuenta que uno de los cortes de carne de cerdo está mala, de hecho está algo más oscura que el resto ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Tiene que estar más atenta a la próxima vez.

Preparó el cuarto platillo con sumo cuidado, revisando todos los ingredientes nuevamente, procurando que la pañoleta no se mueva de su cabeza y repasando la receta varias veces, ya con menos esperanzas que las veces anteriores al fin pone el que espera sea el último plato de Ramen que prepare este día frente a su señor Sesshoumaru.

El inugami primero olfateó el platillo y después tomó los palillos por enésima vez, se llevó un poco de verdura a la boca bajo la atenta mirada de su protegida, lo saboreó un poco.

Y tragó.

Rin ansiosa lo miraba fijamente, con el corazón a toda velocidad y estrujando sus manos inconcientemente esperaba el veredicto final.

—No está mal— expresó el youkai.

"no está mal" "¡no está mal!" "¡N-O E-S-T-Á M-A-L!" para la jovencita sonó como si le hubieran dicho que era la mejor cocinera del mundo, viniendo de Sesshoumaru no se podía considerar menos que una felicitación a su arte culinario ¡que emoción!

—¡Me alegra saber que le ha gustado! Si quiere más yo le preparo todo lo que usted quiera— ofreció con un brillo en los ojos como para iluminar la aldea completa. Sesshoumaru sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo, al final sí estaba bueno, debería considerar probar este tipo de cosas más seguido, eso sí, sólo preparado por su protegida.

Sin que Rin lo previera, Sesshoumaru se acercó a su mejilla y le plantó un ligero beso allí. La muchacha roja y llevándose las manos al lugar besado lo miró sin poder creerlo.

¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!

Y así se quedaron toda la tarde, entre ensoñaciones hormonales femeninas y platos de Ramen.

¿Quién dijo que el ramen no tiene su magia?

Al otro extremo de la aldea Kagome caminó hasta situarse bajo el árbol donde Inuyasha estaba sentado en una de sus ramas.

—¿Y al final Rin te trajo tu comida?— preguntó acariciando su vientre crecido.

—No, la vi llevando los ingredientes a la casa de Kaede hace horas pero no la he visto desde entonces— respondió desganado.

—Que raro, no es algo difícil de preparar— comentó extrañada.

—No lo sé.

—Al final parece que te quedaste sin ramen— se burló ligeramente.

Inuyasha sólo hizo un mohín de inconformidad, realmente quería comer Ramen.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Lo sé, más atrasado no puede ser, pero discúlpame Silver, he tenido tanto trabajo que no tengo tiempo para casi nada.

Espero que te guste este pequeño regalito y a quienes también lo leyeron igual. Es cortito pero con mucho cariño.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un review, los estaré esperando.

¡Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
